Electrical cords are widely used to extend access to electrical power beyond fixed outlets such as those found in and around residential and commercial buildings. Typically an electrical cord will have a male terminal block and a female terminal block and a pliable cord extending therebetween. In some cases it is common practice to connect two or more electrical cords together. This is often done by a person operating an electric leaf blower, hedge trimmer or lawn mower, for example. In the case of a leaf blower, for example, one of the most frustrating and aggravating occurrences when utilizing two or more electrical cords connected in series occurs when the operator happens to place a tension on the cords and causes a male terminal block of one cord to be pulled from the female terminal block of another adjoining cord. This obviously requires the operator to cease blowing leaves and return to the area where the disconnected cords can be retrieved and reconnected.
The separation of the cords can occur in various ways. In some instances, one part of the connected cords can become hung on a shrub or other obstacle and as the operator attempts to free the cords from the obstacle, he or she will pull or place a tension on the cord causing the male and female terminal blocks of two cords to be disconnected. In other cases the operator may be approaching the full extension of the two or three connected cords being utilized. The cords will only extend so far, and the operator of the work piece connected at the end of the cords often find himself or herself operating in an area and the cords are fully extended. Sometimes in these cases, the operator will attempt to carry the electrical devices, such as a leaf blower, further than the cords will permit. In doing so the operator will place a tension force on the cords and this tension force will be sufficient to cause the male and female terminal blocks of the cords to become disconnected.
Devices are known for retaining the male and female terminal blocks of two electrical cords together. For example, see the disclosure in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,732,445 and 4,957,450. While these retainers do function to secure the male and female terminal blocks of two electrical cord together, they are generally difficult to use or overly complex.
There has been and continues to be a need for a relatively simple retainer for securing connected male and female terminal blocks of two electrical cords together such that if a tension force is applied on the connected electrical cords that the retainer will prevent the male and female terminal blocks from being pulled apart.